


Throwing coins at somebody works much like a wishing well - except for the fact that you get the entire well instead of what you actually wished for.

by VagabondDiesel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drinking, Drinking Games, Drunken Confessions, Excessive Drinking, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Heavy Drinking, House Party, Just a dash of life philosophy, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:58:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4403435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VagabondDiesel/pseuds/VagabondDiesel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>      It was two in the morning, and Levi was beginning to regret going out for the night. Not that it was a bad party – he just couldn’t stand large gatherings where nobody knew anybody else and you couldn’t hear yourself think over the music and the dull roar of conversation.<br/>       He had enough of those little bottled margaritas to get a decent buzz going and had a tolerable conversation with a former co-worker of his that he had never spoken with properly, but she left with her boyfriend an hour ago, along with most of the people who had driven out to celebrate the 4th of July at Hanji’s townhouse.<br/>       Now, he was starting to sober up, he was tired, and he couldn’t even leave because his ride was deeply engaged in conversation with some younger blonde dude that he had never seen before. Levi repeatedly tried, and failed, to get Erwin’s attention, managing brief eye contact at most before the two of them wandered outside to fuck around with the fireworks along with the rest of the pyromaniacs there. Levi wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon, and he knew it.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Throwing coins at somebody works much like a wishing well - except for the fact that you get the entire well instead of what you actually wished for.

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey.  
> So this is the one-shot I whipped out, partially because I needed to do some warming-up to the first Ereri introduction to my [main story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3554132), partially because [this prompt](http://janefosters.co.vu/post/113938886123/list-of-trash-aus-i-need-immediately-hey-we) was too awesome to resist.  
> So yeah. 
> 
> Ah, if you like music and things, I listened to [The Predatory Wasp of the Palisades](https://www.google.com/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=web&cd=1&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0CCAQyCkwAGoVChMIvOWan6TwxgIVi4sNCh2tawnl&url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D8DCav8NvbQQ&ei=vluwVbyOG4uXNq3XpagO&usg=AFQjCNGz-27VXXkAHEQfcqzU6kLifwJmBg&sig2=WiaP94wVPgAIj0mhiDovYg&bvm=bv.98476267,d.eXY) ([Spotify](https://play.spotify.com/track/5UzUaTdFNv1kEc9RIRWbVM)) a fuckton of times while writing this. Just a lighthearted indie song that matched the mood pretty well.

       It was two in the morning, and Levi was beginning to regret going out for the night. Not that it was a bad party – he just couldn’t stand large gatherings where nobody knew anybody else and you couldn’t hear yourself think over the music and the dull roar of conversation.  
       He had enough of those little bottled margaritas to get a decent buzz going and had a tolerable conversation with a former co-worker of his that he had never spoken with properly, but she left with her boyfriend an hour ago, along with most of the people who had driven out to celebrate the 4th of July at Hanji’s townhouse.  
       Now, he was starting to sober up, he was tired, and he couldn’t even leave because his ride was deeply engaged in conversation with some younger blonde dude that he had never seen before. Levi repeatedly tried, and failed, to get Erwin’s attention, managing brief eye contact at most before the two of them wandered outside to fuck around with the fireworks along with the rest of the pyromaniacs there. Levi wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon, and he knew it.  


       He went back to the kitchen to find another Cayman Jack, but only managed to find some shitty light beer and a mostly empty bottle of UV Blue. He took the vodka, trying to down it with minimal exposure to the flavor.  
       “Levi! Come here!” Hanji was waving him over from the couch in the living room, surrounded by more people who were – surprise – complete strangers, probably in an attempt to get him to socialize. He groaned internally, but made his way over anyway for lack of anything better to do. He wasn’t normally the type to fiddle with his phone, but when he had pulled it out earlier, he discovered that it had died on him and nobody seemed to have a charger old enough to fit it.  
       In the meantime, the strangers, all of them seeming like much younger college students, were setting up a single Dixie cup at the center of the coffee table while people were pulling change out of their pockets. Hanji stood up to grab him by the sleeve, tugging him towards the table to his great annoyance.  
       “Come play quarters with us!” she urged, pushing him down to the open spot on the couch next to hers. As if he had a choice at this point.  
       “Isn’t that a shitty version of beer pong? I thought you needed more than one cup for that.”  
       “What, you never played? I could have sworn you did, that one time at Moblit’s place.”  
       “No, that was just regular beer pong.”  
       “Oh yeah, that’s right. Levi is fucking stupid at beer pong,” she explained. Some kid with a buzz cut snorted into his drink.  
       “What, he’s that bad?” Levi glared at him.  
       “No, he’s like, stupidly good. Playing against him isn’t even fair. Made this one guy puke his guts out one time after he kept trying to rematch. It was awesome.” Hanji elaborated. “But Quarters is easy. You just bounce the quarter off the table into the cup. If you make it, pick who has to drink. I’ll start because it’s my fucking house.”  
       She grabbed the coin off the table and bounced it against the wood, sending it flying almost a full foot to the right of the cup. The next person, an Asian-looking girl, failed just as horribly. A brunette with a shaggy ponytail that resembled Hanji’s managed to hit the side of the cup with enough force to push it several inches from its original spot. A younger man with a deep tan completely overshot it. To Levi’s irritation, the younger man with the buzz cut managed to land it on his first shot, calling out the Hanji-duplicate – apparently Sasha – to drink. Another guy with bleached hair in the stages of growing out made his shot from the other side of the couch, and then it was his turn.  
       He bounced the quarter in his palm, mentally lining up the path to the cup, and sent it flying with a flick of his wrist. 

       Quarters weren’t ping-pong balls. The tan kid was distracted, telling the Asian-ish girl something, and only had enough time to flinch before the coin sailed directly into his right eye.  
       “Fuck,” Levi swore. “That wasn’t what I was aiming for.”  
       “It should still count for something,” two-tone hair suggested enthusiastically. “Are we keeping score, because that should be, like, triple points.”  
       “Fuck off, Jean,” the tan kid snarled, rubbing his watering eye with one hand. “Damn, you throw hard.” Levi must have gotten him pretty good, because instead of leaving it alone, he kept his one eye shut and his palm pressed against it.  
       “My bad,” Levi said neutrally. “You going to be alright?”  
       “Yeah, it just stings like a bitch. I had my eye closed. It feels fucking weird.”  
       “You want eyedrops or something?” Hanji asked, taking the quarter to make another shot at the cup.  
       “I don’t know. I guess? Would that help or something?”  
       Hanji shrugged. “Maybe. Levi, you wanna show Eren where the bathroom is because you’re the one who socked him in the eye? Drops should be behind the mirror.”  
       Levi sighed and got to his feet – fuck this game, anyway. “Are you coming, or are you going to make me waste my time?” Hanji shot him a reproachful “don’t be an asshole” look. Eren seemed a bit irritated at the remark, but got up anyway to follow him down the hallway.  
       The eye drops were not behind the mirror, and Levi had removed half the little bottles and random shit on the shelves for nothing. He began to put it all back again, cursing Hanji’s memory and her complete lack of organizational skills.  
       “So, you must be the pissy short dude that Hanji talks about,” Eren began, leaning on the counter from his seat on the closed toilet. Levi paused to look him in the eye – or rather, eyes, seeing as both of them were open and seemingly functional now.  
       “Do you want me to help you?”  
       “No, I mean, that’s cool. She says you get this smolder-y hot look when you’re angry, and I have to agree with her.”  
       To Levi’s relief, the eye drops were in the drawer underneath the sink. He grabbed the bottle and set it on the counter without ceremony.  
       “I’m not fucking dealing with this right now. There’s your Visine. Sorry I hit you in the eye, and all that bullshit.” Eren blinked at him, looking slightly confused and suddenly unsure of himself. Levi silenced the inner voices asking him to soften his rejection, and abandoned the scene.  


       It was a bit calmer out on the porch, the relative peace interrupted by the occasional hiss and explosions of errant fireworks. Levi absentmindedly fished a pack of cigarettes out of of is pocket and separated one from the rest, the flame from his lighter illuminating the contours of his face with a flash as he lit the tobacco.        He spent a few moments trying to pinpoint Erwin’s location before realizing that the Chevy Cruze they had arrived in was nowhere to be seen.  
       “Asswipe.” He pulled out his phone to convey that opinion, but the screen remained dark. This truly was a terrific situation – home was much too far to walk to, and he harbored serious doubts about the sobriety of anyone else present at this hour. The chances of him sleeping in his own bed that night were slim. And things went downhill from there. 

       “Hey,” Eren announced, letting the screen door swing shut behind him. “Do you mind if I bum a cig?”  
       Levi handed him one from the pack that he hadn’t even had the chance to put away yet.  
       “And, uh, a lighter too. Sorry.”  
       Levi obliged.  
       “So, uh, sorry about that. Before,” Eren continued, unprompted. “Hanji was talking about how you were, like, violently gay, but I didn’t know that she wasn’t being serious. Which is totally obvious now that I’m thinking about it. So that was – I mean, just forget about it. I don’t want to be that one guy that just hits on everything that breathes.”  
       He was actually getting a bit flustered as he continued, pinching the butt of his cigarette nervously and rolling it between his index and middle fingers. Levi couldn’t blame himself for screwing with his head a little more.  
       “She wasn’t bullshitting you.”  
       Yeah, that was worth it. Eren didn’t know what to say for several seconds as his perspective was jerked a hundred eighty degrees.  
       “Wow. Alright.” He took a few final, rapid drags, before setting the half-burned smoke in the ashtray, preparing to retreat inside. Levi spoke up before he could help himself.  
       “Hey, don’t waste my cigarette.”  
       Eren hesitated, obviously conflicted. In the end, something gave out, and he awkwardly made his way back. They stood together for a moment, leaning against the railing, watching the bursts of colored lights over the horizon.  
       “So are you in college?”  
       “No, just graduated, actually,” Eren answered.  
       “Any trouble finding a job?”  
       “Nah, not really, but I got lucky. I mean, it’s entry-level, so nothing to brag about. But it’s a start.”  
       Levi nodded.  
       “So, you work with Hanji?” Eren continued.  
       “Unfortunately,” he replied dryly, inhaling and exhaling smoke. “No, she’s not bad. I don’t mind working with her.”  
       “Yeah, she comes to my college every now and then as a guest speaker. She helps out with some of the student clubs pretty often too.”  
       “It’s right up her alley. I know she enjoys it.” 

       Levi suddenly had an idea.  
       “Do you care if I use your phone for a second?”  
       “Eh? Sure, let me get it out.” Eren fumbled in his pockets for it, unlocking the screen and handing it over. “Yours die?”  
       “Something like that,” he replied absentmindedly, dialing Erwin’s number from memory. It rang twice before routing to voicemail.  
       Levi sighed into the receiver. “Erwin, you piece of shit, I swear on my mother’s grave, if you’re not back here to pick me up, I will drag you out of your love nest by your eyebrows. That is all.”  
       Eren accepted his phone back. “You know, if you need a ride, I really wouldn’t mind. I’m supposed to be driving people around tonight anyway.”  
       “What, you’re sober?”  
       “Yeaaahh...”  
       “Really.”  
       “Dude, I only had one beer, and it was like, three hours ago. I’m pretty sure I’m good.”  
       Levi considered his options once again. After all, it was likely that Eren was the only remaining sober person there. More importantly, he was the only sober person that he knew of that had offered a lift. It was unlikely that Erwin would return for him, despite his voicemail, and even if he did, it wouldn’t be until much later. Hanji’s couch was to be avoided at all costs.  
       The volunteer chauffeur idled patiently, waiting for Levi’s decision. 

       “If you don’t mind, I’d appreciate it.” It was a pretty big favor to him, though there wasn’t any way the younger man could comprehend the situation that he was extricating him from.  
       “Awesome. I’ll grab my keys.” Eren looked entirely too happy to give an inebriated, relative stranger a ride back to their house at close to three in the morning, but Levi opted not to think about it, allowing the haze at the fringes of his mind to take over conscious thought as he followed him on autopilot. Their interaction had made him forget how exhausted he really was – hell, he had been tired hours ago.  
       He realized that he hadn’t said goodbye to Hanji, or anybody else for that matter, as they started moving down the street. Not that it was important.  
       Wait, no, Eren hadn’t even started the car yet. What was he asking? Address.  
       Levi sat a little straighter in his seat, reaching to pull his seatbelt on and realizing that he was already buckled in.  
       Shit, he was drunker than he thought.  
       “Give me your phone. I’ll put it in.  
       “I can just type it in, if you tell me-” Eren suggested, but he just gestured sharply for the phone. The engine coughed to life, and they were finally on their way back home and toward’s Levi’s waiting bed. 

       It took Eren a moment to copy the garbled string of characters from the search bar of his music app and paste it into Google Maps, correcting the obvious misspelling of the neighboring town as he did so. It would be a twenty minute drive – just on the verge of being a tolerable distance. He put the Datsun in gear, not noticing his passenger’s concentrated stare until they were on the main avenue.  
       “What’s up?” Eren asked, downshifting before a turn.  
       “We need to go back.”  
       “Huh?” Levi’s expression was grave, illuminated by the intermittent amber glow of the street lamps.  
       “I left my drink.”  
       Eren sighed and returned his attention to the road. “It would be a pain in the ass to turn around now. And that’s illegal. Open intoxicants, and all of that.”  
       “That’s right.” Levi settled back.  
       “What the hell are we driving?” he asked a bit later.  
       “To your house. Home.”  
       “No. _What_ ,” he enunciated. “This…dinosaur. It makes me feel like I’m in fucking high school again.”  
       “Oh. It’s a Datsun. They’re pretty much collector, now. Found this one hiding at an inheritance sale for next to nothing. I’m working on restoring it – not that it needs too much work to begin with.”  
       “Ah,” Levi replied, rapidly losing interest. “I’m going to turn on the radio.”  
       Eren said nothing, but kept driving, hints of amusement pulling at the edges of his mouth. Levi pushed the cigarette lighter in before fumbling around the rest of the dash, jumping when the lighter snapped out again.  
       “The fuck is wrong with this thing?”  
       “Yeah, there’s no radio.” 

        Levi chose to lean on the door and stare out the window for the remainder of the trip. Eren hummed to himself.  
       They were out on the backroads now. The little blue Datsun was the only car in sight, dim headlights sweeping over the asphalt before it rushed beneath the tires. Open fields gave way to forest on either side, and Eren sloughed off speed, mindful of wandering deer and the damage they could wreak on the dated automobile.  
       The dark outlines of trees sped past the windows. In the gap torn by the road, the moon hung suspended almost directly before them, fringed by clouds whose edges softly glowed from its light. While they advanced, they came no closer to the orbiting sphere. Space was frozen above them; trees swung past at a dizzying pace around them. It all had a strangely ethereal effect. 

       And then, civilization again. They passed by the bright lights of a gas station canopy, the store itself closer to opening than its closing in the hours beforehand. Streetlights cast long, sweeping shadows in the cab once again.  
       Eren pulled down a side street, parking in front of an expansive, yet plain house nestled between huge pines that rose several stories above the considerably tall roof. Levi looked at him expectantly.  
       “Hey. We’re here. This is your home, right?”  
       “Oh. Yeah.” Levi unbuckled himself, getting out and shutting the door behind him without ceremony.  
       Eren hesitated, anticipating a thank-you, or a goodbye, something more from the person he had just driven twelve miles out of his way for. When it became clear that he’d be receiving nothing of the sort, he turned the key and started the engine again, mentally routing the way back.  
       Somebody was knocking at his window. Levi, specifically. Eren rolled it down.  
       “Get up here and have a drink before you go, at least.”  
       “Well, I should be getting back for the others-”  
       “Don’t worry about it. Hanji’ll let them crash there. Happens every year. I’d bet money on the fact that half of them are asleep already.”  
       Eren considered it for a moment before killing the engine. Mikasa was there, and she’d keep anybody from trying to drive off drunk. The rest of them had surrendered their keys to her earlier, knowing that she was perfectly suited for the role. One drink wouldn’t take that long, anyway.  
       Levi nodded approvingly. “I’m up here.”  
       Eren belatedly realized that the large tan house was, in fact, a duplex, and the upper level, as well as the elevated deck wrapping around the side of the house was Levi’s.  
       His host flipped a switch at the top of the stairs and strings of hurricane lights flickered on in response, revealing a modest set of patio furniture, grilling equipment, and a hammock slung between two supporting beams. Vines bearing wide leaved wove between the slots of the railing, delicate tendrils reaching further skyward.  
       “Woah. This is pretty cool.”  
       Levi smiled – it looked good on him, despite the wryness playing around the edges of his expression. If anything, it complimented the rest of it.  
       “You haven’t even seen the rest of the place yet. So what can I get you? Whiskey? Rum? I do have some Jägermeister somewhere, if you drink like your age.”  
       “Ah, I actually don’t like mixed drinks that much. Do you have any wine, or beer or something else?”  
       Levi had just lit a cigarette, only to immediately put it out as he unlocked the front door. “You like coconut?”  
       “Sure? I don’t mind it.”  
       “Hang on.” 

       He abandoned Eren on the deck, leaving him to wonder exactly what sort of drink had coconut in it before coming up with several possible answers. He tried to peer indoors, only to see drawn blinds. Deterred, he wandered over to the railing, craning his neck to get a good view of the stars above.  
       The sliding glass door rasped open behind him not much later, announcing Levi’s return. He held a tall glass in each, hand, both filled with some light, cloudy drink and garnished with fresh cherries. Eren took his as it was offered, swirling the ice tentatively before taking a cautious sip, watching the cherries fall through to sink to the bottom as he drank. He had braced himself for the bite of the alcohol and was already planning out a polite refusal, yet, to his pleasant surprise, the flavors of lemonade and coconut blended together smoothly without a hint of the burn that he had anticipated.  
       “Malibu and lemonade,” Levi elaborated, snatching one of the fruits from the top of Eren’s drink before it joined the rest. “If you don’t like it, I’ll finish it off. Perfect for warm evenings like this.”  
       Eren refrained from commenting on the fact that it was technically sometime in the morning by now and drank a bit deeper. Levi hummed approvingly, working on his own. 

       He was now halfway through his third glass, and he wasn’t quite sure how he had gotten to that point. If he had any questions about driving back that night, they could now be answered with resounding denial.  
       “This drink is evil,” he announced, cutting Levi off mid-sentence and completely changing the subject before he realizing he had done so. “Shit. That was rude. Sorry.”  
       Levi shrugged from his sprawling position on the hammock. “You seem to like it enough despite that.”  
       “You know, that’s the way things always is though. The things you like - are always bad for you.”  
       “Yeah, but sometimes, you have to just let it. Say ‘fuck it’, and just enjoy yourself. Deal with the consequences later. Just take your happiness while the opportunity is still there to be taken. In the end, you won’t regret doing it, and it’s hard to be remorseful about making the choice to do the things that are genuinely good for you. Carpe diem, and all that horseshit.”  
       Eren nodded furiously, completely unaware of how ridiculous the gesture looked. “Yeah. Exactly. God. Like, what even happens to you if you just skip all of it because you’re too – because you can’t just – just enjoy life, because you’re too worried about the ‘what next’, the next steps, the five year plan, what people think of you, if you’re meeting everybody’s expectations, and all of that?”  
       “You turn into a bitter, wrinkled shit, and then you die,” the man on the hammock responded sagely, tracing the constellations with the end of a lit cigarette. 

       “FUCK,” Eren exclaimed, catching Levi’s attention and, likely, the attention of their immediate neighbors as well. “I’ve been living my life all fucking wrong. How could I be so stupid? How could everybody be so sad and – future-minded-ness?”  
       “The world may never know,” Levi deadpanned.  
       “No, really – just – augh, it’s so dumb. What’s the point of even trying if you’re never going to be satisfied anyway. You know what?”  
       “What?” Levi noted that it seemed that Eren was getting more worked up than usual about the subject – or perhaps this was just par for the course. He briefly considered cutting him off from the Malibu after his current glass, but then rejected the idea on the basis that it would be an insult to Eren’s ability to handle himself.  
       “I’m going to be satisfied. Right fucking now. And I’m not going to give a shit. Nobody’s going to stop me, because I’m just going to let myself be happy, everybody that says otherwise can just go and fuck off.”  
       Eren then immediately downed the rest of his drink, throat working as he brought his glass from mostly full to completely empty, prompting Levi to rapidly rescind his earlier decision.  
       “Don’t fucking choke on those cherries,” he began warningly, but Eren had already finished, slamming his glass on the railing. 

       Levi was entirely unprepared when he practically body slammed unto the hammock next to him, sending it swinging wildly as the supporting hardware creaked alarmingly with the sudden influx of weight.  
       “The hell are you doing?”  
       “Enjoying life,” Eren answered standoffishly. “And you’re going to, too.”  
       Levi raised an eyebrow.  
       “Don’t even start. You didn’t invite me up here for no reason. And I already made a complete moron out of myself earlier, so don’t tell me we’re not on the same page.”  
       “You know you’re being extremely presumptuous, right?”  
       “Dude, I _know_.”  
       However, immediately after he said that, Eren began to have acute doubts about how much he actually knew about this particular situation.  
       “Get off my hammock.”  
       But Eren didn’t budge. “Take your happiness, Levi.”  


       The next moments were tense ones. Eren was pressed against Levi. Levi was pressed against Eren. The hammock rocked them both, the motion doing little to disrupt the stiff, drenched-cat aura that Levi was radiating.  
       And suddenly, as if a plug were pulled, or a circuit powered up, Levi relaxed, allowing gravity and the sag of the mesh to press his body just a bit closer to Eren’s.  
       “I can’t even fucking argue,” he admitted, the tone of his voice closely resembling that of somebody who had just paid off a considerably large bill against their wishes. “Shit, this is going to blow up in my face.” 

       Eren subtly aligned himself around Levi, turning on his side and extending an arm across the other man’s chest. Wordlessly, Levi re-positioned himself so that Eren’s head could rest on his shoulder and his own fingers came to rest along the younger man’s ribcage. He ran them up and down until they finally came to rest, aligned with the subtle indents of the bones beneath his shirt. Getting comfortable, getting used to the idea, the feel of it all.  
       “Not so bad, is it?” Eren’s voice had dropped to an intimately low timbre, stirring something long dormant within Levi’s chest.  
       “No…” he agreed, tightening his grip almost imperceptibly. He didn’t admit how gratifying it felt to hold somebody close like this, how the ties of attraction were eliciting a primal call to action from within the fibers of his being, how the rush of it all was like a dangerously addictive drug that he had just gotten his first high from.  
       They lay together, and the hammock swung, and words failed the both of them. 

       Eren shifted marginally, and it was almost a mistake to meet his gaze because of how glaringly personal it was. His eyes were hazel, ringed with amber, meeting Levi’s vaguely blue slate-grey ones, with the low-resting lids that he was self-conscious of throughout high school.  
       Levi never made eye contact like this because of how uncomfortable it usually made him, but something was different tonight. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was the way Eren was curled around him, maybe it was the fault of the full moon above, but for once, he wasn’t trying to devise an escape plan.  
       He reached to trace the contours of Eren’s jawline, and suddenly, they were moving closer yet. Eren was tilting, inviting, and Levi didn’t feel the slightest twinge of hesitation as he answered the call, the question resonating between them. 

       It was deathly quiet as their lips met. 

       The crickets chimed, ever so faintly in the distance. Tires thumped over the irregularities in the pavement of the interstate, the noise carrying from miles away in the calm. Above it all, the soft sound of their lips meeting was an explosion.  
       Levi’s mind cleared of every thought, excepting how soft Eren’s touch was.  
       He pulled away too soon, gauging, disconcerted, but he could only read satisfaction in the younger man’s expression. He settled back into the crook of Levi’s shoulder, exhaling happily, if it could be said that one could breathe with emotion, closing his eyes as if he meant to dream right then and there. He didn’t question, didn’t mock, but just lay there, basking in what returned affection he had been granted.  
       Perhaps that was the moment Levi realized that he didn’t want Eren to leave. Perhaps that moment was buried in the weeks, the months, the years after the fact. The timing of it all ultimately wouldn’t matter – what did was that Eren didn’t leave, and neither did Levi.  
       He smoothed out the snarls in hair the shade of stained mahogany before brushing it aside to give gentle reassurance in the form of a kiss on the forehead before leaning back to rest against the back of the hammock once more.  


       Carpe diem and all that horseshit. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you're wondering what a datsun is, i shamelessly incorporated my latest junkyard find. [here she is](https://40.media.tumblr.com/1dda46cc74f09e02834c6bf380c89533/tumblr_nrx8odRdti1ubkp90o1_540.jpg). new head gasket is going in tomorrow. maybe. (if you want to be a nerd and try to look up the plates, they're from the old owner. who is apparently dead. so have fun harassing a dead person.)
> 
> So guess what? I started this a few days after my surgery, when I was still doped up on pain meds, and every time I’ve worked on it since, I’ve been tipsy on those ridiculous Malibu-and-lemonade thingies. Imagine what I could do sober! (transmissions. The answer is transmissions. The ones on trucks. They are the reason why I drink.)
> 
> In the unlikely case you were so impressed by my writing, you want to rabidly devour the rest of my works, my main story is Black Paint and Cherry Wine. Like I said up there. But I'll be nice and [link it again if you're interested](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3554132). Feel free to also hit up my [tumblr (that's vagabond.diesel)](http://vagabonddiesel.tumblr.com/) and harass me, because in reality, the entirety of my existence when I’m not working consists of me sitting in my hammock with my lizard, and interaction with other Ereri/AoT fans makes me completely lose my shit. in the best of ways.  
> feel free to leave comments, kudos, whatever. that shit makes me happy.
> 
> ALSO ALSO. I _am_ looking for proofreaders! It’ll be super casual, I promise, I just need somebody to skim over things for obvious grammatical/spelling errors and maybe maybe help me with formatting for Ao3? I just don’t have the time for it. I really should be asleep right now. I haven't eaten anything for dinner - I've just been snacking on cherries all evening. (it's fruit so that is healthy). I’m going to be a thin paste tomorrow. BUT WHO CARES BECAUSE FANFICTION.  
>  but seriously tell me on tumblr or here or something if you’re interested.


End file.
